I can't tell her
by lelouch.sasuke
Summary: It seems as though Sasuke hates Sakura, and when she asks why, Sasuke is relctant to answer her. But when Sakura threatens him, he considers telling her. Problem is, he dosen't know how to explain how he feels. SasuSaku


Hi guyz! I just want to warn you that this story is STUPID. It is also my first fic. I had this idea when I was at school, sitting with my two friends, and being bored. So I thought, "Hey, why not write a stupid story to pass time?" I told my friends about it, and they thought the story would be stupid, that it would actually be nice. But if you HATE stupid and short stories, and HATE reading them, then I think this story is not the story for you, 'cuz as I have said before, this story is STUPID. I have warned you enough, and it won't be my fault if you hate this story. I didn't force you to read it, so no flames please. For the last time, THIS STORY IS STUPID.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Why?!"

"Because."

"Why?!"

"Because."

"Why?!"

The pink haired kunoichi was getting extremely angry with the survivor of the Uchiha Clan.

'Darn this stupid weather. Why can't it go along with my mood?'She thought as she looks at the bright and cheery sky.

It was supposed to be considered as one of the loveliest days of Konoha—if not for the pink-headed. The birds that were chirping happily earlier in the morning were suddenly quiet, and the children were hiding in their homes.

Sakura had asked Sasuke to train with her at their genin-days training field that day. But instead of training she couldn't help but ask a question.

"Oh come on Sasuke, why can't you just tell me why?!"

"Because." Replied Sasuke

"My barf! Is that all you can possibly say?!? 'because'?!" he was really getting in her nerves.

"Sakura."

"All I want to know is why you hate me so much!!!"

"Sakura." He raised his voice a little higher.

"Just answer me!!!"

"Sakura."

"I don't get why you hate me so much! Okay, if it was because I was such an annoying fan girl, then yes I would understand. But I stopped those years ago! After you returned from killing Itachi and Orochimaru 3 years ago, I never repeated that kind of attitude anymore! I have matured!" she shouted, completely ignoring Sasuke calling her name.

"Sakura."

"Why do you hate me so much?! I don't ask for your affection anymore! I just want to be a friend! That's all I want back from you! Friendship!"

"Sakura."he said again trying to catch her attention.

"I treat you out, I help go sparing with you, I get you out of tight situations with Naruto, I heal you all the time, I give you advice even if you say you don't need it, I helped you with that stupid essay you had to write about dogs for Kakashi-sensei (don't ask), I indirectly taught you jutsus, heck, the list could go on!!"

"Sakura."

"All I want in return is friendship. Let me spell it out for you!!!! F-R-I-E-N-D-S-H-I-P!!!!!! FRIENDSHIP!!!!! And-"

"Sakura!"He "Shouted" ( You can't really call it shout since I don't think he ever shouted like that in a situation such as this)

"Huh?"

'Wow, he actually "shouted" at me'

"Sakura," he said as he composed himself. "Would you stop blabbering? It's getting really annoying. Look, I have to go now if you don't want me to kick your butt in sparring. I have no time for your stupid questions."

"Sasuke! Come back here young man! We are not done chatting!" Sakura screeched after Sasuke as he started to leave the training grounds.

"Troublesome women…" He said to himself as he turned to face the young medic-nin.

'Darn that Shikamaru he's really rubbing in on me...'

'Did he just say troublesome? Shikamaru must be a really big influence to be able to rub in on Sasuke…' thought Sakura.

"Look Saukra, I don't want to talk about this right now. I have a mission report due today. And I haven't even started yet."

"Fine. But I expect an answer tomorrow. I'll meet you here at 10. And don't you think that you can get away, or I'll beat you to a pulp!"

Sasuke shivered on the inside,' I wouldn't want that to happen to me…' he thought as he imagined the wrath of Sakura upon himself.

"Fine. But you have to keep Naruto off my shoulders for one month. Meaning, when he asks me for ramen, you would have to replace me. For ONE MONTH." He said slyly.

"But-but-but. Why that of all the other things I could do for you?!"

"It's like killing two birds with one stone; I could keep you and Naruto out of my way at the same time."

"Fine. But you better be here tomorrow at ten, or—"

"Yes, yes. Beat me to a pulp" Sasuke said boringly.

"Oh, not only that, but I will personally make sure that Naruto will annoy you everyday of your life!!" Sakura threatened.

"Fine, fine" Sasuke replied as he left the training grounds.

'Darn. What am I supposed to tell her tomorrow? I can't just tell her how I feel…' Sasuke thought worriedly as he walked away.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

It's not really as stupid as I anticipated it to be, but it's still kind of stupid for me. I also noticed that Sasuke is ooc(out of character). This is one of the "not so serious stories", so yeah… Anyway, no flames, remember? I didn't force you to read this, so it's practically your fault if you read it. Comments, as usual, are most welcomed. :D

P.S.: This is S.F. Just inform you guyz so that you guyz won't think that L.S writes stupid stories. Ty^^


End file.
